A Present from Octupus Head
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Apa sih yang dikasih Gokudera ke Yamamoto d hari ultahnya? warning: OOC n lil bit Yaoi


Wuah tanggal 24 April jadi hari istimewa buat penggemar Yamamoto Takeshi neh…

Otanjoubi Omedeto, Yakyuu Baka *jadi ikut2an Gokudera*

Yo, Let's begin

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! itu punya Akira Amano

Kalo storynya punya saya...

Warning : lil bit OOC, ada unsur yaoi tapi cuma dikit duank, kok.. hehehehe

A Present from Octupus – Head

23 April

"Midori tanabiku namimori no... dainaku shounaku nami ga ii...," terdengar suara Hibird bernyanyi di atas atap sekolah.

" Juudaime.... tunggu aku!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut silver berlari mengejar pemuda di depannya yang dipanggil 'Juudaime'.

" Ano... Gokudera-kun ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

" Ayo kita pulang bersama- sama, sebagai tangan kanan Vongola X aku akan melindungi dengan segenap tenagaku," kata pemuda yang bernama Gokudera itu bersemangat.

" Tak usah repot – repot, Gokudera-kun. Aku ada janji dengan Onii-chan," kata Tsuna sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Dengan..." kata – kata Gokudera terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang berambut putih.

" Tsuna, ayo kita cari sesuatu untuknya, TO THE EXTREME," kata seseorang yang bernama Ryohei bersemangat.

" Tak bisakah kau diam sedikit, _lawn- head_?" teriak Gokudera.

" Kau juga berteriak, _octupus – head_!" balas Ryohei.

" Sudah, sudah jangan berisik. Lebih baik kau juga ikut Gokudera-kun, sebelum _dia_ datang kemari dan rencana kita bisa hancur berantakan," ujar Tsuna melerai.

" Hmm... benar – benar. Ayo ikut, _octupus-head_!" teriak Ryohei.

" Eh ada apa?" tanya Gokudera kebingungan.

" Nanti aku ceritakan padamu, Gokudera-kun," kata Tsuna.

Mereka bertigapun berjalan bersama- sama menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Sepeninggal mereka bertiga di Namimori Chuu..

" Yo, Kyoko.. apa kau tahu kemana Tsuna dan Gokudera pergi?" tanya pemuda yang murah senyum, Yamamoto.

" Eh, gomenasai.. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka kerja kelompok atau berlatih sumo dengan kakakku," jawab gadis berambut Orange, Kyoko.

" Hmm... orang – orang jadi aneh hari ini," ujar Yamamoto kebingungan.

Di pusat perbelanjaan....

" Eh.. Gokudera-kun, aku dan onii- chan ingin mencari hadiah buat Yamamoto. Besok dia ulangtahun, selama ini dia sudah banyak membantuku," cerita Tsuna panjang lebar.

" Eh.. benarkah?" tanya Gokudera.

Tiba- tiba Ryohei memukul kepala Gokudera.

" Dasar _octupus – head_ bodoh! Kau tak pernah hafal hari ulangtahun temanmu," kata Ryohei.

" Sakit tau! Hmm.. untuk apa ngasih kado buat dia, dia kan jadi pesaingku intuk jadi tangan kanan Juudaime," jawab Gokudera.

" Dasar kau, egois!" teriak Ryohei.

" Sudahlah.. kalian berdua," Tsuna berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

Tiba- Tiba....

" Hayato, kau selalu membuat keributan. Halo Tsuna!" kata seorang wanita cantik, Bianchi.

" Hai, Bianchi," jawab Tsuna.

Bruukkk...

Gokudera jatuh ke tanah. Pingsan.

" Huh.. bikin repot saja. Aku akan membawa dia pulang, silahkan menikmati harimu, Tsuna," kata Bianchi sambil membopong badan Gokudera di punggungnya.

" Juudaime....." teriak Gokudera ketika bangun dari tidur *pingsan lebih tepatnya...*

Gokudera's POV

Huh! Aku ingat aku jatuh pingsan. Kenapa Juudaime sampai ingin memberi hadiah padanya segala...cih... tak kubiarkan. Tapi, dia pernah menolongku. *baca fanfic saya judulnya Thankiss* Tapi, dia juga manis.... ah tidak tidak tidak. Lalu, kenapa waktu aku bangun tidur dulu mukaku terasa terbakar? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu? Apa? Tidak.. tidak....Apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur? Ya ampun, kenapa sekarang mukaku jadi terasa terbakar begini, sama seperti dulu. Apa gara- gara aku memikirkannya? Tidak..... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aha! Besok dia ulangtahun, jadi aku harus cari kado untuknya. Tapi,... Ah sudahlah itung- itung balas budi padanya.

End of Gokudera's POV

Rambut perak itupun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dan cepat- cepat dia berlari secepat mungkin ke pusat pertokoan yang ditujunya tadi siang.

" Sial, sudah hampir tengah malam begini apa ada toko yang masih buka jam segini," gerutu Gokudera sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sesampainya di pusat pertokoan, tak ada satupun toko yang masih menyalakan lampunya.

" Huh.. apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Gokudera lemas.

Lalu. Brakk....

" Ah maaf, Tuan Muda," kata seorang kakek yang tak sengaja menabrak Gokudera yang sedang menunduk.

" Apa- apa..... maaf saya juga salah," kata Gokudera yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

" Anda tidak apa- apa?" tanya kakek itu.

" Ehm, saya hanya ingin mencari kado untuk... seseorang yang ....ehm maksud saya seorang teman saya yang berulangtahun tengah malam ini. Tapi..." ujar Gokudera lemas ketika melihat toko yang tutup.

" Apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya?" tanya kakek itu lagi.

" Aku tak tahu apa ini hadiah yang bagus atau tidak tapi......................." Gokudera bercerita panjang lebar tentang idenya.

24 april

Pukul 00.01

Triiit... Hape Yamamoto berbunyi.

" Ehm.. siapa tengah malam begini?" gerutu Yamamoto setengah sadar.

" Cepat keluar dari kamarmu, Yakyuu baka! Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Gokudera"

Bunyi sms yang diterima Yamamoto. Seketika Yamamoto heran dan sesegera mungkin menuju pintu depan.

Ketika pintu dibuka, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut perak dan menurutnya lucu.

" Eh, ada apa Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

" Ini untukmu, maaf jika itu jelek," kata Gokudera setelah menyerahkan hadiahnya, ia memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Malu.

Tiba- tiba...

Yamamoto memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Gokudera ingin berontak tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia merasa hangat di pelukan Yamamoto.

" Terima kasih, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Gokudera.

Paginya....

" Happy Birthday, Yamamoto-kun..." terdengar nyanyian dari Tsuna, Kyoko, Ryohei.

" Ini hadiah untukmu," kata Tsuna.

" Ini untukmu dari kami berdua," kata Kyoko dan Ryohei.

" Yo, arigato, minna," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

" Eh, mana si _octupus-head_ pergi?" tanya Ryohei sambil clingukan mencari sosok Gokudera.

" Mungkin dia ketiduran di perpustakaan, dia tertidur larut sekali tadi malam," kata Yamamoto.

" Er... bagaimana kau tahu Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna sambil memandang Yamamoto penasaran.

" It's secret. Ahahaha... baiklah aku akan traktir kalian makan sushi di rumah," kata Yamamoto.

" Itu sama saja bukan traktir, Yamamoto," ujar Ryohei.

" Ah.. benar juga, Senpai. Ahahaha....." jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

Di perpustakaan Namimori, pemuda berambut perak tidur di antara tumpukan buku yang dibacanya.

---------------------------------------- End -----------------------------------------------------

Tsuna : " Eto.... Author-san, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto?"

Author : " Ano....*garuk- garuk kepala sama liat kiri kanan* sebenarnya...."

Singggggh....... Muncul siluet Gokudera dengan membawa banyak dinamit.

Author : " Huwaaaaa..... Gomenasai Tsuna, aku tak bisa cerita."

Tsuna : " Lalu? Kado apa yang dikasih Gokudera-kun ke Yamamoto?"

Author : " Itu...*sesekali nglirik kanan kiri* emh... dia kasih kado tongkat Baseball, waktu tengah malam dia bertemu dengan kakek – kakek yang ternyata seorang tukang kayu yang handal, jadi.....*clingak- clinguk lagi* Gokudera minta tolong padanya membuat tongkat Baseball."

Tsuna : "Oh... begitu, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua."

Duess...............

Tsuna : " Re- reborn, sakit! *sambil mengelus- elus kepalanya yang baru ditendang Reborn*"

Reborn : " Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain, Dame Tsuna! Ayo pulang! *seret Tsuna pulang*"

Tsuna : " Huwahhhhh... Somebody help me!"

~kufufu~ akhirnya selesai juga. Jangan lupa Review yak... Flamer boleh mampir buat kemajuan saya untuk bikin fanfic.... Ja nee................


End file.
